


September 18th

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (some humor anyway), Anniversary, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, September 18th
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Dean reminds Castiel what day it is, and the both of them couldn't be happier.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel
Kudos: 23





	September 18th

**Author's Note:**

> Posting two days after the Destiel anniversary. My bad. This was on tumblr on time though.

“Hey, Castiel, you know what day it is?” Dean asked as he passed by the angel. Cas was sitting at the kitchen table, and Dean — god, Dean needed some coffee ASAP.

Castiel turned to him, and Dean could feel his confused frown without even looking at him.

“You only use my full name during an emergency.”

“Or when something’s serious,” Dean added.

“Yes, that too.”

Dean turned to him, leaning against the counter. “Well, this is serious.”

“Why, it’s only September 18th?”

“ _Only?_ ” Dean exclaimed. “It’s the anniversary of the day we met, Cas!”

That fact began to dawn on the angel, Dean watching with satisfaction, arms crossed. He smiled. Castiel joined in, blue eyes so big and—and... and loving.

“You stabbed me,” Castiel informed him, going over to Dean, putting his hands at his waist to pull him close.

“Mm...” Dean hummed from Cas’ touch. “That I did.” Then he looked at him through his lashes, an eyebrow raised ever so slightly in a question. “You want a turn to stab me?”

“Dean?”

Now Dean was blushing, and he shook his head. “Nah, just come here.”

He drew Castiel into a kiss, and they met as loving equals. Dean forgot all about his coffee.


End file.
